freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Cato Neimoidia= - In-Engine= swbf3_02.jpg - Phase 1= Cato Neimoida Phase1 01.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 02.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 03.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 04.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 05.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 06.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 07.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 08.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 09.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 10.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 11.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 12.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 13.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 14.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 15.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 16.jpg - Phase 2= Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet005.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet006.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet007.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet008.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet009.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet010.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet011.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet012.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet013.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet014.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet015.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet016.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet017.jpg - Wii= catowii1.jpg catowii2.jpg catowii3.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Cato Neimoidia appears at 02:25. - BF3 alphaNov= Cato Neimoidia appears at 00:34 and 02:47. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 13 - Phase 1 13c1.jpg|How will players realize which parts of the map are playable and which aren’t when they’re flying? (Information via the HUD) 13c2.jpg|Will players be allowed to run up the cable supports? (No.) Milestone 14 catopc.jpg|The light streaming in through the stained glass windows is very cool, but shouldn’t it also be streaming in from the open doorway just beneath them? Milestone 15 07cato.jpg 07cato2.jpg|Texture on the front of the citadel doesn’t match art fiedelity of the rest of the level. 07end1r.jpg|These long stairs/corridors should have some alcoves to provide cover. Cat0.png Cat1.png Cat2.png Cat3.png }} |-|Cloud City = - Phase 2= Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet005.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet006.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet007.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet008.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet009.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet010.jpg - Wii= beswii1.jpg beswii2.jpg beswii3.jpg beswii4.jpg beswii5.jpg beswii6.jpg beswii7.jpg beswii8.jpg beswii9.jpg beswii10.jpg beswii11.jpg Wii/Maya Viewport besm1.jpg besm2.jpg besm3.jpg besm4.jpg besm5.jpg besm6.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Cloud City appears at 02:19. - BF3 alphaNov= Cloud City appears at 02:17 and 05:13. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 10 - Phase 1 b1.jpg b2.jpg b3.jpg b4.jpg Milestone 11 bes1.jpg bes2.jpg Milestone 12 M12bes1.jpg|The top roof area of the Bespin playable area can be landed on, but there’s no way for infantry to get down to the rest of the Bespin playable area from this point. This isn't intended to be a landing zone. M12bes2.jpg|A few areas of the map are extremely over-bright. M12bes3.jpg Milestone 15 07bes.jpg|As the player moves level to level, the textures should change: the non-descript grey panels or repeating patterns don’t stick in the player’s memory. 07bes2.jpg|There should be a banister next to the computer room looking down on the curved staircase. Bepis.jpg|Three tiers feels one too many. Trying to assess the gameplay flow, it seems that we could lose the entire third floor and focus the action more fully down in the prison area and courtyard floor. With 50 AI, it felt sparsely populated on the lower levels and hardly populated at all on the top level. Thoughts? (We can’t lose a tier – it means we lose landing bays also.) off areas like the hallway (pictured below) next to the upper landing bay might help. }} |-|Coruscant= - Planetary Cannon= Coruscant bespin capship turret.jpg - Phase 3= Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet001.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet002.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet003.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet004.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet005.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet006.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet007.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet008.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet009.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet010.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet011.jpg cor1.png cor2.jpg - Wii= corwii1.jpg corwii2.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Coruscant appears at 01:23. - BF3 alphaNov= Coruscant appears at 00:23 and 00:38. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 10 - Phase 1 co1.jpg co2.jpg Milestone 11 coruscant 01.jpg coruscant 02.jpg coruscant 03.jpg coruscant 04.jpg Milestone 12 - Phase 2 m12cor1.jpg|The scorch mark shapes on the buildings are generally too uniform. m12cor2.jpg|The Bith billboard is blown out. m12cor3.jpg|There are no shadows on this level. m12cor4.jpg|The scorch detail under the crashed LAAT should be thicker and more pronounced. The impact should also have an effect on the ground - gouges and buckling. m12cor5.jpg|The building rubble that is strewn about the level is not the same color as the buildings from which it has been created. m12cor6.jpg|The little white pods are a destructible prop, which can also serve as a way to stop vehicles. m12cor7.jpg|The shadows of these objects shouldn’t be projected on their current position. m12cor8.jpg|It looks like part of the skybox is sorting through some of the buildings in the horizon. Milestone 14 1c.png 2c.png 3c.png 4c.png 5c.png 6c.png 7c.png Milestone 15 Jcor.jpg|What are the turrets on Coruscant: anti-aircraft or anti-infantry? Jcor2.png Milestone 16 Pco1.jpg|In space, the large distant buildings do not appear to be married to the terrain at all. pco2.jpg|Consider using plumes of smoke, fire, or other effects to mask this phenomenon. (see example) rcexample.jpg highcor.jpg|From very high up in space, the large buildings seem much larger than would be plausible (even for Coruscant). While we may not intend for the player to ever get this high, it suggests that perhaps the large buildings should fade, fog, or otherwise recede from view when you’re high up to give the impression that you are in space and not just above the rooftops. (The player will not be able to get as high above the environment as this in the final game.) nebcor.jpg|The nebula is great for adding color to the background. However it is a bit too intense and prominent for Coruscant. Is it possible to dial back the intensity of the color and brightness? (This really helps visibility of ships against background and enhances the impression of dense space. For these reasons we feel it’s worth keeping the intensity where it is.) sencor.jpg|It is possible to fly out to the senate before you reach the Battlefront perimeter. This far from the playable ground area, the illusion of the senate building and the ground terrain does not hold up. (This object will be well outside the playable area.) rocc.png|There is a large piece of debris floating in space that doesn’t really look like a ship. (This is a bug.) poly.jpg|The bottom of the crevasses between city plates is visibly low quality. It looks more like lava than city lights emanating upwards. (We are absolutely at our technical limit in terms of polys for this environment. We may be able to improve the texture but we believe that we may need to prevent the player’s access to the depths of the crevasse to mitigate this issue.) colat.png|There are two downed LAAT’s side by side in essentially the same position. (This is a bug.) - LucasArts Visual Target Template= Coruscant’s iconic background scenery and perimeter redesign *Coruscant will be taking on more of an “island” approach in that the canyon's walls (which are still city buildings and structures) will go down deep into the black abyss of the city below *Visible from the “playable area” (but not accessible from the VBF) will be iconic structures pushed far out into the distance **Senate Building, Jedi Temple, Industrial Area, Large Dense (indiscreet) Buildings cc1.png cc2.png|Senate Building reference cc3.png|Jedi Temple reference cc4.png|Industrial Area Reference cc5.png|Large/Dense Building(s) Reference }} |-|Dantooine= - Assets= assets1.jpg assets2.jpg - Phase 1= Dantooine_Phase1_01.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_02.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_03.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_04.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_05.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_06.jpg - Phase 2= Dantooine - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Dantooine - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Dantooine appears at 04:47 and 06:09. - BF3 alphaNov= Dantooine appears at 00:28. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 11 - Phase 1 dathomir 01.jpg dathomir 03.jpg Milestone 13 D2.jpg|The atmosphere in the dantooine village is spooky rather than pastoral. It actually feels like what we thought Dathomir might feel like. The strange lighting is likely a large part of it. (lighting bug) Milestone 16 Dan1.png|The interior of these barn-like buildings don’t read as barns currently. Is this something that will be addressed by Phase 3 additions? If so, please specify what the intent is for these. (Barn-like props will be added during the next art phase.) Dan2.png|The texture around the reticule looks low-res. Dan3.png|Some of the rock walls on the buildings exhibit distinct repeating patterns. Dan4.png|The wood paneling can look very shiny on some of the buildings, losing some its woody character. }} |-|Dathomir= - BF3 alphaNov= Dathomir appears at 02:23 and 04:51. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 16 - Phase 1 datho.png|From space, the Imperial base looks rather small. It may be worth it to extend the top tower a bit more. Thoughts?|We believe that once the lighting is in place this structure will be more prominent and noticeable from a distance. dath2.png|Is this where you envision having the X-wings blow up in the story mode?|No. The main landing platform near the village will serve this function. }} |-|Desolation Station= - Phase 2= Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Desolation Station appears at 06:42. - BF3 alphaNov= Desolation Station appears at 00:27, 00:33 and 02:59. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 15 - Phase 1 Pds.png Pds2.png Milestone 23 - Phase 3 3des.png 4des.png 5des.png 6des.png 7des.png 8ds.png 9ds.png 10ds.png 11ds.png 12ds.png 13ds.png 14ds.png }} |-|Endor= - BF3 Showreel v6= Endor appears at 00:25 and 04:41. - BF3 alphaNov= Endor appears at 00:30 and 02:28. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 13 - Phase 1 en1.jpg|There’s an “artificial” horizon that is clipping through the terrain. It’s not always visible but when it is, it’s distracting. Milestone 9 o5.png o6.png o7.png Milestone 15 07end0r.jpg|Is the canyon running through the middle of the map supposed to be a dry riverbed? We’d expect the terrain textures to look different at this location. 07end2r.jpg|The non-playable area should read like a forest, but currently looks like hills. Pen.jpg Pen1.jpg Pen2.jpg }} |-|Death Star II= - Exterior= Deathstar.jpg - Phase 2= Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg - Phase 3= ds1.png ds3.png ds4.png - BF3 alphaNov= Death Star II appears at 00:36. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 15 - Phase 1 07ds2.jpg|What’s the view from the throne room? We should try to make something really interesting out of the playable area. In instant action you’d want to see space battle going on, possibly the Death Star 2 firing. 07ds3.jpg|The Emperor’s Throne room doesn’t match the reference layout. 07ds4.jpg|In the “green room”, there are 2 walkways that can be reached via the jetpack, but they don’t go anywhere. One of them has what appears to be a door at one end, but it isn’t connected to a room on the other side of the open doorway. 07ds5.jpg|If one falls to the bottom of the “green room”, there’s a visible gap between the bottom of the wall texture, and the floor. The bottom of the shaft should be death material. Additionally, there is no roof texture on this room. 07ds6.jpg|We’d expect occasional drops of slop from the chutes on the ceiling of this room. We also expect lasers to bounce in the trash compactor room. 07ds7.jpg|The prison’s grated flooring doesn’t read as a grate, but rather looks like rows of red lights. Neueds.jpg|Do you foresee any performance issues due to the doubled up geometry used in the “reflective floor rooms”? (This is lower-res geometry) andagain.png|Closed doors which cannot be opened by the player should have some significant (read: red) texture/light which indicates that they are impassable. Only doors that open should have green markings. Pd1.jpg Pd2.jpg Milestone 16 dsnew.png|The lighting in the level is very dark. In some rooms are difficult to see anything. (A new lighting pass will be done for the next art phase.) Milestone 23 - Phase 3 Distressing_and_fog.jpg door texture.jpg doors not recieving light.jpg floor grates.jpg greater sense of depth.jpg lightng anomoly.jpg lines on the fllor.jpg low res decals.jpg turbo cannon lighting.jpg }} |-|Hoth= - In-Engine= hoth.jpg - Phase 2= Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet005.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet006.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet007.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Hoth appears at 02:00. - BF3 alphaNov= Hoth appears at 00:20, 03:09 and 03:27. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 16 - Phase 1 turhot.png|When the player or AI sits at the turret the seat rotates around the central axis of the turret, rather than the gun itself rotating. It’s not possible to aim it at anything (console-only). turhot2.png|When the player enters the turret, the camera is centered just behind the turret. As the turret is a large circular structure, the target one is aiming at is entirely obscured by the turret. (note that switching to first person gets rid of this problem). hothtur.png|Will these gun emplacements be useable? (This is actually just a prop that’s been arbitrarily placed into the level for review purposes.) love seeing details such as these. Well done! imphoth.png|Is this location to be an Imperial spawn point? It’s very cool and iconic – would be nice to put it somewhere that player’s would fight near/around, i.e. in the area between the imperial start CP and the Echo Base front CP (between the bunkers). That way it could provide some protection to Imperial troops trying to cross that large expanse.|This can be the imperial spawn point. However we need to evaluate how this affects gameplay and balance. We’ll investigate. Milestone 20 - Phase 2 Lhot1.png Lhot2.png Lhot3.png Lhot4.png Lhot5.png Lhot6.png Lhot7.png Lhot8.png Lhot9.png Lhot10.png Lhot11.png Lhot12.png Lhot13.png Lhot14.png Lhot15.png Lhot16.png Lhot17.png Lhot18.png Lhot19.png Lhot20.png Lhot21.png Lhot22.png Milestone 22 - Phase 3 HothMS22_1.png HothMS22_2.png HothMS22_3.png HothMS22_4.png HothMS22_5.png HothMS22_6.png HothMS22_7.png HothMS22_8.png HothMS22_9.png - LucasArts Visual Target Template= Environment Structure *Look to call out architectural contours that are consistent as well as distinct throughout the level / world h1.png h2.png h3.png h4.png Environmental Set Dressing *After specific contours and/or structural consistencies have been identified look for those peripherals, dressings and/or objects that add to its uniqueness, distinctiveness, purpose and style. hh1.png hh2.png hh3.png hh4.png Lighting and basic placeable objects *Lighting, contrast and volume are very important aspects of any environment that must be identified early. However identifying the source of that lighting is also key. *There are plenty of objects and peripherals throughout the environment. The key is to identify objects that are consistent to the world, what their purpose is (do they make sense in being there) and their distinctiveness to the world / level they belong. hhh1.png hhh2.png hhh3.png }} |-|Kashyyyk= - Assets= kas1.jpg - Phase 1= Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets001.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets002.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets003.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets004.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets005.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets006.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets007.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets008.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets009.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets010.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets011.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets012.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets013.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets014.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets015.jpg - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 16 - Phase 1 kash1.png|When discussed previously, we had thought that we were going to be overlooking the beach location as seen in the movies, is that still the intent? (This is still the intent and will be improved in future deliveries.) kash2.png|We would expect the light to be shifting with the pattern of the waterfall on the other side of the window. (This is something for Phase 2.) kash3.png|We’d expect some nice lighting effects here, such as lens flares. }} |-|Mustafar= - In-Engine= mus1.jpg mus2.jpg mus3.jpg - Phase 2= Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet001.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet002.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet003.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet004.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet005.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet006.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet007.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet008.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet009.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet010.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet011.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet012.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Mustafar appears at 06:39. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 11 - Phase 1 mustafar 01.jpg mustafar 02.jpg Milestone 12 Must1.jpg|The mushrooms don’t read as well as they used to now that the sky is a lot darker. Must2.jpg|The piece where the Star Destroyer bridge would connect to the body of the ship seems overly damaged – unclear what it is. Must3.jpg|The path up to the mushroom isn’t clearly defined as a path. It should have lights on both sides, like the other path does. Also the floor textures should probably indicate that it sees a lot of foot traffic. Must4.jpg|The room behind the meeting room where lava flows through cracks in the walls, the lava from the cracks is a different color and quality than that in the “pool” below. Additionally, the player can walk on the lava. Must5.jpg|The landing pad is also extremely difficult to land on. Actually, we’ve never successfully landed there. Could the whole building be 20% too small? Milestone 13 13m1.jpg|The textures are still clipping into the side of the terrain, when will they flow around the terrain? 13m2.jpg|There should be splash effects on the lava-fall that goes into the lava channel. Milestone 16 - Phase 2 P2mus.png|We like the planetary models at the CP. Will it ever animate? (Yes. We expect to have some orbital type animations for them.) P2mus2.png|The hologram effect looks great. Will this be a story-related image? Is this image to be triggered or is it going to always be ‘on?’ We noticed it in multiple locations on the level – will the same image be displayed or triggered at each of these? Is it going to be used to drive the story, e.g. X2 will get taunting images of his brother at each of these stations. (Holograms will always be on and be used to drive story. They won’t reflect any specific game-state so as to avoid narrative issues or contradictions.) P2mus3.png|The textures on these panels look flat. P2mus4.png| The interior of the large room has lost some of its former gothic, epic feel now that the room has been lit. The lack of the red light casting a shadow on the back wall, and the fact that the ceiling can be seen reduces the overall dramatic impact of the room. That said, it feels much less Dr. Frankstein, which is probably a good thing. What are FRD's intentions with regards to the art direction/lighting of this room? (This area will undergo a review and will have an improved lighting pass) P2mus5.png|Is this the room where X2 figures out that X1’s base is in Kashyyyk? (Yes) }} |-|Tatooine= - Planetary Cannon= Generic capship turret.jpg Screenshot 2.png - Concept Art= c1.jpg c2.jpg c3.jpg c4.jpg c5.jpg c6.jpg c7.jpg - In-Engine= tat1.jpg tat2.jpg tat3.jpg tat5.jpg tat6.jpg tat7.jpg tat8.jpg tat9.jpg tat10.jpg tat11.jpg tat12.jpg tat13.jpg tat14.jpg tat15.jpg - 2006 Test Map= t1.jpg t2.jpg t3.jpg - Early Redesign= Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_01.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_02.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_03.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_04.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_05.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_06.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_07.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_08.jpg - Phase 4= ScreenShot001(2).jpg ScreenShot002(2).jpg ScreenShot003(2).jpg ScreenShot004(2).jpg ScreenShot005(2).jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Tatooine appears at 00:39 and 04:26. - BF3 alphaNov= Tatooine appears at 00:24, 02:20 and 04:55. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 4 - Phase 1 ms4tat.png|When flying high, sometimes one can see a large square as the detailed textures of the ground are loaded - this is a terrain rendering bug (PC). tatxb.png|The size of the world rendered when flying is limited to a large square of textures that updates when flying forward. This is the transition from the low-res textures to the megatexture. Optimisations to memory and texture streaming addressed the issue (Xbox 360). Milestone 6 m6tat.png|Network play on the PC version often seems to get de-synched, and neither game clients, nor the server, seem to know that the game is not synched. See the example screenshot below, where one player sees a tank flying overhead. m6ta.png|All textures became black after a minute of playing on some machines. Milestone 9 o1.png o2.png o3.png o4.png o8.png o9.png o10.png Milestone 10 m10tat.png m10tat2.png m10tat3.png m10tat4.png m10tat5.png m10tat6.png m10tat7.png m10tat8.png m10tat9.png m10tat10.png Milestone 11 - Phase 2 MS11 PC 1.jpg|PC feedback stats here. MS11 PC 2.jpg MS11 PC 3.jpg MS11 PC 4.jpg MS11 PC 5.jpg MS11 PC 6.jpg MS11 PC 7.jpg MS11 PC 8.jpg MS11 PC 9.jpg MS11 PC 10.jpg MS11 PC 11.jpg MS11 PC 12.jpg MS11 PC 13.jpg MS11 PC 14.jpg MS11 PC 15.jpg MS11 PC 16.jpg MS11 360 1.jpg|Xbox 360 feedback starts here. MS11 360 2.jpg MS11 360 3.jpg MS11 360 4.jpg MS11 360 5.jpg MS11 360 6.jpg Awnings_and_drapery_copy.jpg Cloth_textures_copy.jpg Control_panels_not_good_as_textures_copy.jpg Different_texture_res_copy.jpg Different_texture_res1_copy.jpg Geom_facets_copy.jpg Stretched_textures_on_large_surfaces_copy.jpg Textures_giving_away_seams_copy.jpg Windows_copy.jpg Door_rev_comments.jpg Window_rev_comments.jpg Tatooine_ext_comments.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-26-38-91.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-26-49-77.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-27-00-64.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-27-28-71.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-28-01-86.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-28-16-27.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-28-24-21.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-28-40-69.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-28-56-89.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-29-27-28.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-29-40-77.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-29-50-22.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-30-06-28.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-30-23-73.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-30-41-30.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-31-21-19.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-31-43-89.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-31-57-11.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-32-24-12.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-32-35-36.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-33-11-89.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-33-23-92.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-33-49-86.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-33-59-50.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-34-08-85.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-34-19-00.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-34-30-28.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-34-43-99.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-34-57-10.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-35-12-70.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-35-47-77.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-36-04-20.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-37-05-80.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-37-23-07.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-37-32-29.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-37-45-87.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-38-03-27.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-39-22-96.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-40-15-49.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-40-59-92.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-41-32-03.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-42-13-25.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-42-24-64.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-42-57-63.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-44-00-31.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-44-13-44.jpg bf 2007-03-21 22-44-38-95.jpg cantina_01.jpg cantina_02.jpg cantina_03.jpg homestead_01.jpg homestead_02.jpg homestead_03.jpg homestead_04.jpg homestead_05.jpg krayt_cave_00.jpg Krayt_Cave_01.jpg Krayt_Cave_02.jpg Krayt_Cave_03.jpg Krayt_Cave_04.jpg Krayt_Cave_06.jpg Krayt_Cave_07.jpg Krayt_Cave_08.jpg landingpit_01.jpg landingpit_02.jpg landingpit_03.jpg landingpit_04.jpg landingpit_05.jpg landingpit_06.jpg outpost_01.jpg Republicbase_05.jpg Republicbase_06.jpg sarlaac_01.jpg tathouse_01.jpg Milestone 12 m12tat.jpg|The shadow decals of the wall objects have too hard of a shadow on only one side of the object. Looking at the way the light sources are arranged inside the Homestead, one would expect a smaller, more diffused shadow decal around the objects on the wall and not a hard, big shadow to one side as seen on the object with the green and red light. m12tat2.jpg|There is a strange square artifact underneath the light fixtures of the Homestead. Milestone 13 13tat1.jpg 13tat2.png|The area between the Republic Base and the garrison is extremely sparse and barren. It needs props which sell that this is a military base, e.g. a wall with gates, vehicle barricades, something, etc. 13tat3.jpg BF3_MS13_Art_01.png BF3_MS13_Art_02.png BF3_MS13_Art_03.png BF3_MS13_Art_04.png BF3_MS13_Art_05.png BF3_MS13_Art_06.png BF3_MS13_Art_07.png BF3_MS13_Art_08.png BF3_MS13_Art_09.png BF3_MS13_Art_10.png BF3_MS13_Art_11.png BF3_MS13_Art_12.png BF3_MS13_Art_13.png BF3_MS13_Art_14.png BF3_MS13_Art_15.png Milestone 15 - Redesign Newtat1.jpg|There is no clear entrance to the landing pad from the outside of the base. Newtat2.png|Desert should not stop dead right at the edge of the town. Newtat3.jpg|Market is inaccessible from one of the main sides: perhaps adding a short wall to the left side of the market that players can hop over to enter/exit would be nice. Newtat4.png|What are the pillars/lattices on Tatooine going to be? Newtat5.png|The CP by the crashed ship seems very close to the CP over the archway by the marketplace. Newtat6.png|What is the gameplay currently planned for the Homestead in its current location? Milestone 16 4tat.jpg|There are missing textures throughout Tatooine (Republic Base etc;). Milestone 20 - Phase 3 tato1.png tato2.png tato3.png tato4.png tato5.png tato6.png tato7.png tato8.png tato9.png tatoo.png }} |-|Yavin 4= - BF3 alphaNov= Yavin 4 appears at 00:26, 00:31 and 00:37. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 13 - Phase 1 yav1.jpg|We love the pyramid interior. We really like details such as the bas relief. It comes across as a temple repurposed into a military base. Good job! yav2.jpg|Tactical display on the floor seems to show the Death Star, but should probably show the ISD. yav3.jpg|Will the transparent panels be destructible? (Yes) yav4.jpg|Grass is clipping through the terrain. yav5.jpg|The grass when viewed from overhead is too geometric. yav6.jpg|The mountains around the playable area don’t read like the movie look of Yavin. yav7.jpg|There is a wall in the interior of the temple with a prominent crack on it. In many games such cracks are used to let players know that the wall is destructible. This crack should be more blended into the wall so it’s not so prominent to avoid players thinking they can destroy the wall. yav8.jpg|Yavin currently doesn’t have enough trees. There should be at least one area of dense trees, reminiscent of a tropical forest (could be in non-playable area). Milestone 16 yav1n.png|We like the idea hinted at here with the dense foliage. From a distance it looks like it has potential. That said, it reads as a fake billboard as the trees are much too big – our assumption is that this has been put in as placeholder. Is that the case? (Yes) yav2n.png|It looks great from the perspective below, however. Milestone 17 17yav1.png|It looks like there might be a path along the side of the mountain. 17yav2.png| Is it the intention to allow vehicles to the sides of the temple? We’re concerned that it may be difficult for players to destroy any vehicles that entrench themselves on that area and bombard the interior of the rebel hangar. 17yav3.png }} |-|Republic Acclamator= - HUD= Screenshot_114.png }} |-|C.I.S. Munificent= - HUD= Mhud.png }} |-|C.I.S. Providence= - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 4 MS3P.png|The bridge on the exterior of the Invisible Hand is missing the glass portion. MS3P2.png|It’s possible to land one’s ship inside the room with the turbo lasers by flying into the hangar, and then flying out of it very slowly while keeping close to the edge of the ship (i.e. don’t cross the portal). Hangars are for newbies! (This is a portal bug.) Milestone 10 m10cis.png m10cis2.png Milestone 11 CISCruiser_0.jpg CISCruiser_01.jpg CISCruiser_02.jpg CISCruiser_03.jpg CISCruiser_05.jpg CISCruiser_06.jpg CISCruiser_07.jpg CISCruiser_08.jpg CISCruiser_09.jpg CISship 01.jpg CISship 02.jpg CISship 03.jpg CISship 04.jpg CISship 05.jpg CISship interior 03.jpg CISship interior 04.jpg CISship interior 05.jpg CISship interior 06.jpg CISship interior 07.jpg CISship interior 08.jpg CISship interior 09.jpg CISship interior 10.jpg }} |-|C.I.S. Droid Control Ship= |-|Rebel Nebulon-B= - HUD= Nebhud.png - Wii= 100.jpg 104.jpg 108.jpg 112.jpg 116.jpg }} |-|Rebel Mon Calamari Cruiser= |-|Imperial Interdictor= - Exterior= Interdictor.png - HUD= Inhud.png - Appearances= BF3 Showreel v6 - 02:39 }} |-|Imperial Star Destroyer= - Assets= isd1.jpg isd2.jpg - Phase 2= Star_Destroyer_Phase2_01.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_02.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_03.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_04.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_05.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_06.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_07.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_08.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_09.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_10.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_11.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_12.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_13.jpg Star_Destroyer_Phase2_14.jpg - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 15 lec_isd.png lec_isd2.png lec_isd3.png }} |-|Old Imperial Shipyard= - Wii= 76.jpg 80.jpg 84.jpg 88.jpg 92.jpg 96.jpg }} |-|Tributary Beam= Category:Maps